Arcane Archer
Arcane Archer Master of the elven warbands, the arcane archer is a warrior skilled in using magic to supplement her combat prowess. Beyond the woods, arcane archers gain renown throughout entire kingdoms for their supernatural accuracy with a bow and their ability to imbue their arrows with magic. In a group, they can strike fear into an entire enemy army. Fighters, rangers, paladins, and barbarians become arcane archers to add a little magic to their combat abilities. Conversely, wizards and sorcerers may take this prestige class to add combat capabilities to their repertoire. Monks, clerics, druids, rogues, and bards rarely become arcane archers. On SCoD this class represents any class which uses magic to increase their skills with a missile weapon. You may assume that wherever 'arrows' are mentioned, the same applies for bolts and bullets. Requirements: Base Attack Bonus: +6 Feats: Point Blank Shot, Weapon Focus (longbow, shortbow, heavy crossbow, light crossbow or sling). Spellcasting: Ability to cast 1st-level arcane spells or warlock invocations. Class Features: - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Fortitude and Reflex. - Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. - Armor Proficiencies: Light and medium armor and all shields (excluding tower shields). - Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Craft Alchemy, Craft Weapon, Heal, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot, and Survival. - Arcane Spellcasting: At each level except 1, 5th, and 9th, arcane archers gain new spells per day and an added level of effective spellcasting in whatever arcane spellcasting class gave them access to level 1 arcane spells when becoming an arcane archer (=Warlocks, Sorcerers, Wizards, Bards). - Enhance Arrow: Beginning at 1st level, the arcane archer can imbue any non-magical arrow she fires with a magical effect. At 1st level, her arrows become +1. This bonus increases by an additional +1 every 2 levels. At 3rd level, she can enchant her arrows to be flaming, frost, or shock arrows. At 5th level, her missile weapons range doubles (currently disabled). At 7th level, her arrows gain the massive criticals +2d10 property. At 9th level, she can align her arrows to damage creatures opposed to her alignment. * LG = 1d6 vs Evil, 1d6 vs Chaos * NG= 2d6 vs evil * CG= 1d6 vs evil, 1d6 vs law * LN= 2d6 vs chaos * N= +1 vs, good, evil, chaos, law * CN= 2d6 vs law * LE=1d6 vs good, 1d6 vs chaos * NE= 2d6 vs good * CE= 1d6 vs good, 1d6 vs law Elemental and Aligned arrow feats are instant feats which will effect your currently equipped ranged weapon's ammunition. The arrows must be non-magical (though cold iron and silver arrows will be fine). - Imbue Arrow:'1 A 2nd level Arcane Archer can imbue her arrows with an area of effect spell which hits her next target. The Arcane Archer gets to choose a new spell she can imbue on her arrows every other level, starting at 2nd, for a total of five area of effect spells. She must know and be able to cast the spell in order to use it. Casting a spell through Imbue Arrow will decrease your number of uses of that spell for the day. If you have a more powerful spell with a similar effect (say Hiss of Sleep instead of Sleep), it will default to casting and using that spell instead. Use of Imbue Arrow has a 30 second cooldown. Imbue Arrow applies an onhit property to your equipped ranged weapon's ammunition. Behavior may be erratic on unlimited ammo ranged weapons. - '''Seeker Arrow:'2 Once per day, a 3rd-level arcane archer may fire an arrow that unerringly flies to its target, ignoring any and all cover, concealment, or other factors. When this ability is used, no attack roll is made; the target is automatically hit and takes damage as normal. At 6th level, this ability may be used twice per day. Elemental and aligned damage properties are auto-applied to the arrows. - 'Hail of Arrows:'2 At eighth level, the arcane archer gains the ability to perform this special ability, which automatically fires one arrow at every target within range as a full-round action. This ability may be used once per day. Elemental and aligned damage properties are auto-applied to the arrows. - '''Arrow of Death: The pinnacle of the arcane archer's ability, at 10th level she may fire a special arrow imbued with powerful necromantic magic. If the target is hit, it must immediately make a Fortitude save (DC 20+CHA) or be slain. Even if it passes its saving throw, it takes damage from the arrow as normal. This ability may be used once per day. Elemental and aligned damage properties are auto-applied to the arrows. Imbue Arrow Spells Available: Arcane 1: * Grease * Sleep '' Arcane 2: * ''Balagarn's Horn * Gedlee's Electric Loop * Gust of Wind * Stinking Cloud * Cloud of Bewilderment * Darkness * Silence '' * ''Sound Burst Arcane 3: * Fireball * Mestil's Acid Breath * Deep Slumber '' * ''Slow * Scintillating Sphere * Dispel Arcane 4: * Evard's Black Tentacles * Ice Storm * Crushing Despair '' * ''Fear '' * ''War Cry * Shout '' Arcane 5: * ''Arc of Lightning * Dismissal / Banishment * Cacophonic Burst * Confusion * Cloudkill * Mind Fog * Mass Cure Wounds (Light) '' Arcane 6: * ''Circle of Death * Chain Lightning * Undeath to Death * Mass Cure Wounds (Moderate) * D''irge'' Arcane 7: * Hiss of Sleep * Mass Hold Person Arcane 8: * Horrid Wilting * Sunburst * Incendiary Cloud Arcane 9: * Meteor Swarm * Burst of Glacial Wrath Warlock: * Devour Magic * Chilling Tentacles * Tenacious Plague * Beshadowed Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Bewitching Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Binding Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Brimstone Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Draining Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Frightful Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Hellrime Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Hindering Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Noxious Blast (Eldritch Doom) * Utterdark Blast (Eldritch Doom) * ''Vitriolic Blast (Eldritch Doom) '' 1 Bug (2/21/17) Imbue Arrow allows imbuement of arrows without the appropriate Warlock invocation, for Warlock AA's. 2 Bug (2/21/17) The indicated abilities do not work with Crossbow Bolts, despite AA being modified to allow Crossbows and Slings as valid weapons. Likely to also affect slings. Category:Classes